


Taming of the witcheress

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: Ciri is empress, married to Morvran. They fall in love with each other





	1. Chapter 1

"You need to marry Morvran Voorhis," Emhyr said. 

"What? This wasn't part of the plan," Ciri said.

"For the good of Nilfgaard, Ciri. This is your first duty as empress. Only after your marriage to him will I relinquish the crown to you," Emhyr said.

.........  
Ciri had kicked up a fuss. But it was too late now. She should have run away with Geralt, faked her death while she had her chance. Who was this Morvran anyway? Ciri supposed she might have run into him at her father's court but she had been to tense to recall.

"I am pleased to meet you again, your royal highness," Morvran said, bowing.

"Who are you?" She said churlishly.

"I am Morvran Voorhis, your humble servant," he said, his mouth slightly quirked into a smile.

"Ah. I met you when I came here with Geralt. You are to be my betrothed?" Ciri said.

"I hope my lady does not find me... inadequate?" Morvran said.

"No. You'll do," she said.

He raised her hand, giving the back of it a chivalrous kiss. His gaze locked with hers and Ciri felt heat in her nether regions. She was blushing like a maiden kissed for the first time.

Ciri yanked her hand out of his grasp. Morvran blinked, taking some time to recover, but his manners kicked in and he smoothly acted as if nothing was amiss.

"I hope to cross paths with you again, Cirilla," he said.

"Oh, you will. At the wedding," she said. Ciri turned and left him without another word.

........  
Morvran was restless that night. He took a walk and perhaps it was out of habit that he went to the residence of Louisa la Valette. She welcomed him and proceeded to soothe him in the way she knew best.


	2. Chapter 2

Morvran did not return her kisses with the usual passion, his motions were perfunctory. When Louisa pulled down his clothes, she realised to her dismay that he remained soft under her touch.

"Have I done something to upset you, Morvran?" she said.

"No? You are as beautiful as always, Louisa. However, I think this is the end of our dalliance. I am now betrothed to Cirilla, the future empress," Morvran said.

"There are plenty of emperors who take consorts and concubines, in fact Emhyr himself has done so. Your betrothal does not mean our dalliance has to end," Louisa said.

"No, it does not. But I... I am quite taken with Cirilla. You are beautiful, but she is something else altogether. Cirilla is... exquisite. She has the bearing of Emhyr, I see the resemblance.

"But even when she is dressed in fine clothes, her scars and warrior's movements say something else. They say Cirilla was brought up by Geralt the witcher and his sorceress consort.

"There is a wildness to her, she is most intriguing," he said.

"Ah. The thrill of the chase. You wish to tame her," she said.

"I believe that Cirilla would be comfortable in the Nilfgaardian court in her own time. She is Emhyr's daughter after all. I do not wish to break her, at least not completely.

"On the other hand I wish to be... dominated by her. I wish to surrender to her and gain her heart in return. She will be the one in control," Morvran said.

"That sounds foolish," Louisa said sharply.

"Does it?" He said.

She sighed. "I see that you are truly smitten with her. Then I wish you a most successful breeding with your wild mare. Hopefully she does not throw you off," Louisa said jealously, tinged with sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wish you a pleasant evening, Louisa, I apologise for intruding. Now, I must return to my quarters. I hope to arrive early in court, I wish that I may cross paths or catch a glimpse of my betrothed," Morvran said.

...........  
As Ciri had said, they only met again at the wedding dais. There, seated side by side, they were shown to the subjects of Nilfgaard as the new Emperor and Empress.

Morvran kept stealing glances at his bride. She on the other hand, refused to look at him. No matter, that night in their bridal chamber, Ciri would be his.

Ciri had avoided all possible situations of meeting with her betrothed before the wedding. It was a common belief that meeting the groom before the wedding was bad luck.

Did she wish for this wedding to succeed? Ciri blushed. Even with a sidelong glance to the man who was now her husband, it seemed that he could not take his eyes off of her.

The wedding had to succeed, for the good of Nilfgaard. A divorce was unheard of. She knew that she could not avoid the wedding night that awaited her so there was no point in running off.

It would only bring undesirable consequences to all those that Ciri held dear. She was able to escape to another world but those left behind would bear the wrath of Nilfgaard.

Ciri sighed, it was the reason why Geralt and Yennefer would only be invited to the wedding feast tomorrow. There would be no last minute escapes, no chances for interference in the most important wedding of the empire.

"Is something wrong, Cirilla?" Morvran said. 

He sounded genuinely worried so she turned to face him. The breath caught in her throat. Morvran was as radiant as the sun.


	4. Chapter 4

"N-nothing. I just miss Geralt and Yennefer. Emhyr may be my father, but they were the ones who brought me up," Ciri said.

"They're not here for your wedding?" Morvran asked, surprised.

"Emhyr's orders," she said.

"Shall I summon them for you?" He said.

"No need. They will be here tomorrow. Thank you," Ciri said, giving him an unexpected smile which faded just as rapidly as it appeared.

Determined to capture her attention once more, Morvran reached out hesistantly. "May I? I realise that my touch earlier was unwelcome. I apologise if I had been impertinent," he said.

She snorted, Morvran was acting as if she was a delicate flower that might wither and die if one so much as breathe on it. Ciri imperiously offered her hand and he carefully held it in his.

It was strange but not unpleasant. The warmth of his hand on hers was making her heart race, however she resisted the urge to take her hand back. Ciri was proud and determined to appear brave.

Morvran was smiling even wider. He was happy that Ciri did not reject holding his hand. The day was warm and yet Morvran could feel her hand trembling in his. He gave a reassuring squeeze.

She gave him a glance and quickly looked away. Morvran wondered if she felt nervous, scared or excited. Perhaps Ciri was feeling these emotions all at once.

He was now impatient, wondering when they could retire to their chambers. Morvran was not tired, but he wished to be alone with his new bride. An announcement was made signalling the end of the ceremony and Morvran let out a sigh. 

"Finally," he muttered.

She laughed, gripping his hand and covering her mouth with her other hand. 

"You were as bored as I was," Ciri said.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked side by side, a final procession to the castle. Morvran never let go of her hand.

.......  
"Is there anything else I can do to make you more comfortable?" Morvran said.

He had served her personally, doing all the work a servant would normally do. Morvran had dismissed all the servants because he wanted to ensure that they were truly alone.

Ciri watched him with an unreadable expression. She finished drinking the wine in her cup and stood up, walking to the bed.

"Come, let's go to bed," Ciri said. 

She suddenly started undressing and he did the same. Morvran was already stiff, but he forced himself to take in measured breaths. He did not want to scare Ciri away.

Ciri pushed him to the bed and stared, her eyes taking a quick trip up and down his body. Morvran felt his body tense with desire. He was not used to waiting.

She caressed his body, feeling the ribs under his skin. Morvran moaned softly, closing his eyes. Ciri pressed her lips to the side of his face. He returned her kisses, pressing his lips to her shoulders and the top of her breasts.

She straddled him, her arms against his chest to steady herself. Morvran nudged himself into her, holding her as he slowly thrusted upwards. 

"Do not be afraid, Cirilla," he said.

"You think I'm afraid?" Ciri said.

"No, but I'm not sure how you would react to our first coupling," Morvran said.

"I'm stronger than I look," she said.

"You're light as a feather. You should eat more. I will see to that," he said.

"And if I refuse?" Ciri said.

"The empress of Nilfgaard, refusing to eat? Acting like an unruly child?" Morvran said, laughing.

She joined the laughter, the image was indeed humorous.


	6. Chapter 6

"Then I'll have to feed you personally, my empress. Among my other duties as emperor, making sure my wife does not starve is also important," Morvran said.

"You would do that? Take a spoon and feed me as if I were a helpless babe?" Ciri said.

"If it comes to that, yes," he said, smiling.

He kissed her and she kissed him back, gasping a little as he moved inside her. Ciri spread her legs wider, accommodating him. Morvran looked into her eyes, they were intensely green.

She had such beautiful eyes. He raised a hand to her face, a thumb tracing her scar. Ciri made a little rolling movement of her hips, sheathing him completely within her moistness.

"My legs are getting tired, Morvran," she said.

Morvran grunted, pulling her up and down on his cock a few times before they switched positions. Her legs encircled his waist, pressing her warm pinkness against his groin.

Ciri squeezed her legs tightly, her thighs pressing hard against the sides of his body. He moaned loudly, picking up the pace. 

"Cirilla..." Morvran said.

His body stilled as he finally achieved his much needed release, erupting into her inviting womb. He pulled out when he began to soften. She took him in her hand and stroked him.

Morvran felt himself hardening again, he was eager to continue their play. Ciri worked her way up and down his cock until he was sheathed once more. 

"You are so beautiful, Cirilla. I feel so lucky to be married to you," he said.

"That's... nice of you to say that but you don't have to," she said.

"But it's true, I mean my words sincerely," Morvran said.

He reached out for her and Ciri slid down to his chest, while he wrapped her in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ciri!" Yennefer and Geralt chorused.

Ciri threw her arms around them. "I missed you both terribly," she said.

"Cirilla... forgive me, I didn't mean to interrupt. I will wait outside," Morvran said.

"Morvran, wait. I want you to meet my family," Ciri said, gently pulling on his arm.

"Truly? Very well. If that would make my empress happy, then I would gladly oblige. Greetings, Geralt and Yennefer," he said.

"Emperor Voorhis," Geralt said, giving him a nod.

"We are honored, your majesty," Yennefer said, bowing slightly.

"Please, you may address me as Morvran. We are in private after all. Let us talk over some light refreshments," Morvran said.

.........  
"Pretty lavish for an engagement party," Geralt said.

"No, this is a proper wedding feast. You were not informed?" Morvran said.

"A wedding? Emhyr told us Ciri was to be engaged!" Yennefer said.

Ciri embraced her, and Yennefer stroked Ciri's hair.

"My little girl is getting married, and I had no part in the wedding preparations," Yennefer said with tears in her eyes.

"Mama... please don't cry," Ciri said. 

"I regret to inform you, that the wedding ceremony was yesterday. Cirilla and I are legally married. My profuse apologies," Morvran said.

"I need to talk to you, Morvran, man to man," Geralt said.

"In that case, may I spend some time with Yennefer?" Ciri said.

"Yes, of course you may go ahead doing so. I too wish to pass time with Geralt," Morvran said.

.........  
"Cirilla told me you played a father figure to her. I already respect you, but I am beginning to hold you in ever higher esteem," Morvran said.

"Are you still in contact with Louisa la Valette? Strange that I didn't see her around," Geralt said.

"Ah, that. Then I must disclose something to you," Morvran said.


	8. Chapter 8

"However, I will only do so on the condition that you promise not to divulge it to Cirilla. I do not wish to hurt her feelings," Morvran said.

"Alright, I solemnly swear. Go on," Geralt said.

"Louisa and I... we had an attachment of sorts," Morvran said.

"What?" Geralt said.

"Yes, but I have ended things with her. I know that the practice of concubines is common, but I do not think it necessary. Especially not in the case of Cirilla. I know it is probably too early to say this, but... I've never met another one like her.

"Ever since I met her for the second time, I haven't been able to think of anyone else," Morvran said.

"She really means that much to you?" Geralt said. 

"I'd like to think that if circumstances had been different, had I not known her as the emperor's daughter but as a witcher's daughter instead, I would still feel the same way about Cirilla," Morvran said.

"I believe you. Take care of my Ciri," Geralt said, giving him a hug.

"Thank you for your trust," Morvran said.

.........  
"I've spent my wedding night with Morvran. He was my first man," Ciri said.

"Mmm, so how was it?" Yennefer said.

"The bed was clean and tidy, and I found him attractive. Morvran was very considerate and he held my hand during the wedding ceremony. And then afterwards, I touched him and then we were kissing and... one thing led to another. 

"It was all very enjoyable," Ciri said.

"And did he finish inside you?" Yennefer said.

"Yes..." Ciri said, blushing bright red. She was remembering the events of the night before.

"You're no longer a child anymore. The time might come when the seed that Morvran plants inside you bears fruit," Yennefer said.


	9. Chapter 9

"A child, from me and Morvran? I don't think that would be such a bad idea, mama," Ciri said. 

"Ciri, you're ready to be a mother. It's a great responsibility and requires a level of maturity. That's great news to hear," Yennefer said.

"But I wish that when that time comes, that you would be by my side? I'm a little scared, from what I heard, pregnancy is quite terrible," Ciri said.

"If your husband allows it, my dear, then of course I will be with you. After all, I wish to care for my grandchild," Yennefer said.

"Thank you, mama," Ciri said.

........  
"I love Nilfgaard more than my life. And I love you more than Nilfgaard. If anything were to happen to you, Cirilla, I would never forgive myself," Morvran said quietly, holding Ciri's hand.

Geralt and Yennefer watched as the emperor shed tears. Their eyes were also red from crying.

"Geralt, I have a contract for you. Find whoever it was that caused the horses to spook and attack Cirilla. When I punish the person or persons responsible, there would be no mercy," Morvran said with a hard tone in his voice.

He softened his tone. "My thanks to the both of you for coming at such short notice. I will make arrangements for Yennefer to stay by Ciri's side tonight. Geralt, I hope you take as much rest as you can before setting out on the contract.

"I apologise, I know it was a long ride to come here," Morvran said.

"I would ride to the corners of the world and back for Ciri. I don't need a reward to do this contract," Geralt said.

"Yes, but please accept the reward. If not for my sake then do it for Ciri's sake, I insist," Morvran said.


End file.
